Maman
by Zodiaaque
Summary: Jean Racine a dit "La douleur qui se tait n'en est que plus funeste." Pour Luffy, la douleur est telle que seule la mort peut y remédier. /!\ OS À CARACTÈRES SOMBRES /!\


BONSOIIIR C'EST ZODIAAQUE ! Comment allez-vous par ici ?

Pour ceux qui étaient là à l'époque où je ne me faisais pas appeler Zodiaaque, cet OS est une nouvelle version de l'ancien « Maman » que j'avais écrit. Pour les petits nouveaux, voici un OS sur le harcèlement scolaire. Dans la première version, j'avais donné à cette histoire une dimension que je ne voulais pas à la base, si bien qu'à la place de dénoncer le harcèlement scolaire, je dénonçais l'homophobie (qui, on peut se le dire, est aussi abject, mais c'était pas mon but principal. Du moins pas ici). Donc voici la dernière version à laquelle je n'apporterai plus de grosses modifications (à part si il y a des fautes d'orthographes, que je rappelle, vous pouvez absolument me signaler !)

Avant de vous laisser lire, je tiens à ajouter que si jamais, vous êtes victime ou témoin d'une quelconque forme de harcèlement envers quelqu'un, que ce soit du harcèlement par groupe ou une personne contre une autre (ce qui est, malheureusement, rarement le cas, sinon ça serait moins facile de faire le thug dans la street), parlez en. N'ayez pas peur de passer pour la balance de la classe, pour la mauviette ou je ne sais quoi, parlez en. Ça sauve. Je ne dis pas que ça peut sauver, parce que ça serait faux, ça sauve. N'importe qui se sent mieux à affronter un problème lorsqu'il est entouré que tout seul, surtout quand c'est face à ces horreurs-ci. Ne faites pas votre Drago Malefoy du genre « Non mercé mé g pa bes1 d'aide », si. Vous avez besoin d'aide, vous le savez. N'ayez pas peur, parlez en à un adulte ou à un ami, ne rester pas seul, face à ça.

Deux trois petites références à certains films, si vous les trouvez, gg à vous !

Le petit mot pas piqué des hannetons de ma bêta : BOOOOONJOOOOUR ! Ici Lun'Art un deux un deux, vous me recevez ? BIEEEEEN ! Alors, avant de dire quelque chose, je tiens à dire qu'effectivement, le harcèlement n'est pas à prendre à la légère, donc faites ce qu'il faut, et ne prenez pas un mauvais rôle dans cette spirale infernale. _**[C'est de toute beauté ce que tu dis là.]**_ _(T'as vu ça)_. Cet OS est assez lourd, et vraiment horrifiant, quand on se rend compte que c'est exactement ce qu'il se passe dans ce monde.

BREF JE VOUS LAISSE AVEC ÇA BISOUUUUUS

Pour ceux que je n'ai pas fait fuir, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser votre avis, et on se retrouve en bas !

 _À Léo, qui a su avoir les mots durant toutes ces années._

 _ **Malheureusement inspiré de faits réels.**_

 **Maman.**

Maman, tu m'entends ?

Est-ce que tu entends la voix de ton enfant, celui qui vit toujours à Fuschia, même après ton départ soudain. Celui qui était toujours avec son tee-shirt de singe, et qui grimpait aux arbres quand il ne voulait pas prendre sa douche, tu l'entends ?

Maman, est-ce que tu vois le fantôme de ton enfant, celui qui courait derrière Sabo quand il partait avant lui à l'école, et qui en revenait couvert de boue, le sourire aux lèvres ?

Maman dis moi, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, pour que ce sourire sur le visage de cet enfant..

Disparaisse à jamais, en même temps que toi ?

Maman.

Je peux plus. J'en peux plus Maman. Si tu savais.

Le temps a changé depuis que tu es partie Maman. Tu disais souvent que les choses changent avec le temps, et c'est vrai. Tout cela, n'est qu'un éternel changement. Un changement de nous, de notre façon d'être, de penser et de ressentir. Un putain de cercle vicieux, où nos choix, nos actions, nos paroles ont des répercutions sur absolument tout.

Mais qu'est ce qui a changé chez moi, au point que je mérite pareil traitement ?

Maman, qu'est ce que j'ai **fait** , pour mériter ça ?

Je ne sais même plus quand ça a commencé, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui a pu déclencher tout ça. J'ai toujours eu des amis, j'ai toujours été apprécié de tout le monde. Zoro, Sanji, Kuina, et les autres du village. Tu te rappelles quand ils venaient prendre le goûter à la maison, et qu'on riait tous aux éclats, qu'on jouait aux pirates ? On s'était même trouvé un nom d'équipage, l'équipage au chapeau de paille, je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier. Nous avons toujours été les amis les plus proches.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi chaque fois que je passe le portail du lycée, j'entends au loin le rire de Sanji et la voix de Zoro qui me lance des insultes plus horribles les une que les autres ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait Maman ?

On était si proche quand on était petit, c'était les plus belles années de ma vie. Les fous rires qu'on a pu avoir, toutes ces soirées passées dans la cabane à inventer des histoires, le voyage à Sabaody.. On était tellement heureux quand on était gosse. On ne jugeait pas sur le physique, on s'amusait simplement entre nous. On s'en foutait si t'étais blanc, noir, jaune, grand, petit, gros maigre.. Tout était si simple, tellement plus simple.

Pourquoi tout a changé, quand Sanji et Zoro sont passés en seconde, six ans avant moi ? Je sais très bien que notre différence d'âge est trop grande pour que je puisse l'ignorer, mais ils m'avaient toujours considéré comme.. Leur « petit frère », comme ils disaient.

La seule chose que je ne pourrai jamais comprendre, et c'est celle la, c'est..

Pourquoi est-ce que tout est parti en vrille dans ma vie. Pourquoi est-ce que Sanji, a commencé à s'en prendre à moi sans raison ?

Tu sais Maman, je me rappelle encore de ce que tu disais, quand je rentrai à la maison en pleurant parce qu'un garçon m'avait frappé sans raison. Tu me disais que dans ma vie, je rencontrerai beaucoup de cons. Mais que s'ils me blessaient, c'était à cause de leur bêtise. Que c'était elle qui les poussait à me faire du mal, et que ça m'éviterait de répondre à leur méchanceté, car rien n'est pire que l'amertume et la vengeance. Je comprends bien mieux cette phrase, maintenant que ces personnes me font brûler en même temps que leur monde.

Maman,

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me regarde comme un pestiféré quand je traverse la cour du lycée ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se moque de moi quand j'ai le dos tourné ? Parce que j'ai un style vestimentaire différent ? Non, je ne pense pas. Le prof' Bonclay a un style si extravagant que le mot « extravagant » ne suffit même pas, pourtant les élèves l'apprécient tous. Est-ce parce que je m'intéresse à d'autres sujets que les autres ? Ou parce que les gens m'apprécient parce que je sais écouter quelqu'un sans juger, pas comme la plupart des gens du lycée ?

C'est parce que j'ai de bonnes notes, parce que Papa et Sabo gagnent bien leur vie ? Parce que le bar de Oncle Shanks marche bien, qu'il a beaucoup de client et qu'il peut se permettre de me faire plaisir ?

C'est parce que je n'ai plus de mère, et que c'est drôle ?

Je ne sais même pas, si tout cela peut former une excuse valable.

J'essaie de changer Maman, j'essaie d'être un peu moins têtu, j'essaie d'être aussi irréprochable que je puisse l'être, mais rien n'y fait. Ils continuent encore, et ils continueront toujours. Je le sais au fond de moi, même si je refuse de l'admettre, que je continue d'espérer qu'un jour, ils cesseront de me prendre comme bouc émissaire, et que ma vie redeviendra celle d'avant, celle qui est beaucoup trop loin, pour que je puisse m'en souvenir. Pourtant rien ne change, j'entends toujours leurs horribles voix, qui me hurlent d'aller mourir, que je n'aurai que mérité le sort qui m'attend. Je sens toujours leur poing et leur pied, qui malmènent mon pauvre corps, ce corps qui n'est plus le mien depuis bien longtemps, qui ne pèse plus que trente-sept kilos et quatre cents grammes maintenant. J'entends toujours cette petite voix dans ma tête, qui me réconforte en me susurrant des mots faux qui sonnent vrais, et qui me chuchote que tout ira bien. Si je plante cette foutue lame plus profond dans mon corps, que tout ira bien après.

Maman.

Cette lettre.

Je l'ai écrite des centaines, et des centaines de fois.

Une lettre simple, qui commencerait par un pardon, pardon de vous avoir fait mal d'une quelconque façon, pardon d'avoir être un fardeau pour vous tous, un poids de plus à supporter, puis la dénonciation de l'horreur qu'est devenu mon quotidien, à cause de toutes ces personnes, acteurs ou spectateurs, et qui se terminerait par un adieu, un adieu pur et simple à ce monde, remplis de chimères et d'abominables monstres, qui ont la prétention de se considérer comme des humains. Des humains, avec une conscience.

Mais l'Homme a-t-il seulement conscience, du mal qu'il peut faire ?

Je me suis imaginé la scène tellement de fois, qu'elle vient parfois s'immiscer dans mes rêves. Je poserai la lettre sur mon bureau, la décorerait du tampon de Papa pour bien prouver que c'est moi qui l'ai écrite, et j'irai mettre fin à ma piètre existence, d'une certaine manière (pendaison, balle perdue, noyade, empoisonnement, qu'importe en fin de compte), et je viendrais te rejoindre Maman, là où tu te trouves en ce moment, là où tu veilles sur moi. Je vois ton visage sourire, et ouvrir tes bras afin que je puisse m'y réfugier, comme tu le faisais avant.

Sèche tes larmes Maman, je ne veux pas que tu pleures à cause de moi. Je fais déjà pleurer assez de monde sur Terre, les larmes vont tellement mal à ton visage.

Maman.

Tu me manques. La vie est dure sans toi, depuis que je n'ai plus mon ange gardien, qui rappliquait à la seconde près pour me protéger de tous ces prédateurs, et qui se chargeait de me réconforter. Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'entends plus cette voix, je me demande où elle peut être.

Maman, pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris la route ce soir là ?

Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée à la maison, comme Papa et le docteur te l'avaient conseillé ? Tu avais si souvent ces malaises, ces papillons qui te faisaient perdre ton sens de l'équilibre, ces palpitations qui t'épuisaient en plus de tout ce travail que tu avais à faire dans la maison. Tu me souriais faussement quand je te demandais pourquoi tu étais malade, et que tu me répondais doucement que ce n'était rien. Pourtant je t'entendais te lever la nuit, pour partir vomir. Combien de fois je vous ai entendu avec Papa, vous disputer parce qu'il voulait te préserver, alors que tu voulais profiter du reste de ta vie pleinement, comme tu le faisais habituellement, comme moi avant. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu montes dans cette voiture, pour a-t-il fallut que tu aies un malaise juste à ce moment là. Pourquoi la voiture a-t-elle dérapé sur le verglas.

Maman, je te promets.

 **Avec Sabo, on aurait très bien pu rentrer à pieds.**

Je crois que ce qui me fait le plus de mal dans cette histoire, c'est que personne, n'ose intervenir. Personne n'ose venir me défendre, mettre son bras autour de mon cou pour me rassurer, ou même faire taire le bruit de fond de la cour, qui n'est fait que d'insulte à mon égard. Pourtant tout le monde est au courant, absolument tout le monde.

Les autres lycéens, les profs, le chauffeur du bus, le patron du snack d'en face, la psychologue du lycée, la conseillère d'orientation, le CPE M. Smocker, le directeur M. Sangoku.. Tout le monde. Mais personne ne réagit.

Parce que Sanji est un noble, parce que Zoro est 1er DAN de kendo, parce que le père de Paula (tu te rappelles, celle qui voulait qu'on l'appelle Miss DoubleFinger, à cause de ses doigts qu'elle arrivait à coller) est chef de gang, et que celui de Perona est capable de raser le lycée sur un coup de tête. Et parce que personne, ne veut que ça crie au scandale, à cause d'une « simple chamaillerie entre les élèves ».

Mais moi.

Est-ce qu'on a pensé à moi ? À ce que je ressens tous les matins en me levant, à quel point la sensation que j'éprouve, quand ces coups me font vomir tout ce que j'ai pu manger, peut être horrible ? Est-ce qu'on a pensé, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, aux répercutions que tout cela peut avoir sur ma vie personnelle ? Sur ma vie mentale aussi ? Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est déjà demandé, ce que ça fait d'être au centre, au sol, quand on vous frappe, alors que le monde entier est témoin, mais se contente de détourner le regard ? Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est déjà demandé à quel point c'est douloureux, de s'endormir en pleurant chaque soir, le plus discrètement possible, pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de votre frère et de votre père ? Est-ce que quelqu'un n'a, ne serait-ce, que la moindre petite idée d'à quel point, ça peut faire mal, physiquement et mentalement ?

Maman, je tiens plus.

J'arrive plus à respirer. Je veux rester avec toi, s'il-te-plaît Maman.

Plus personne ne veut de moi, je n'ai nul part où aller. Peu importe l'endroit où tu te trouves, en haut ou en bas, ça m'est égal. Rien ne peut être pire qu'ici. Je veux simplement, que celui qui m'enfonce la tête sous l'eau, me laisse respirer, ne serait-ce qu'un minime instant.

Maman j'ai peur.

Si jamais j'en parle, ils vont s'en prendre à d'autres, à des gens que j'aime, ou que je ne connais pas, je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit fait du mal à d'autres par ma faute. Alors je me contente de pleurer, de hurler ma rage au monde, de leur supplier d'arrêter, même s'ils m'entendent sans m'écouter, et que ça les fait rire. Je préfère faire sortir tout ça, plutôt de garder mes vieux démons au fond de moi.

Je me rappelle encore de cette soirée, où j'avais décidé d'aller faire un tour au bar de Shanks, et qu'en rentrant Sanji m'était tombé dessus au tournant d'une ruelle sombre, qu'il avait réussit sans peine à me maîtriser au sol, qu'il avait bien prit le soin de retirer mes vêtements et de les jeter dans une flaque d'eau sale que la pluie avait formé juste à côté de nous. Qu'il m'avait frappé plus fort que d'habitude, avec tellement plus de rage et de plaisir que les fois d'avant, et qu'une fois avoir fini de s'être défoulé, il m'avait jeté en me relevant par les cheveux : « Écoute moi bien Monkey. S'il y a bien une chose dont tu peux être certains, c'est que tous les matins, je serai là, à t'attendre au fond du bus, pour t'humilier. Tous les matins, tous les jours, je serai là, pour te rappeler à quel point ta petite vie misérable n'est que du vent, que tu vaux pas mieux que le SDF qui campe sur le trottoir d'en face de chez moi. Je serai à jamais là, pour te cogner encore plus fort à chaque coup. Parce que t'es qu'une merde, une sale merde qui pollue c'foutu lycée. Alors tu vas mourir, à petit feu, lentement mais sûrement. Continue de te tailler les veines, p't'être qu'un jour tu y trouveras résultat, p't'être que t'iras enfin rejoindre ta salope de mère, dont la vie était aussi inutile que la tienne. Aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour du reste de ta vie, et tu vas en baver. Profite bien, Mugiwara. »

Je m'en souviens mot pour mot, phrase par phrase. Je me rappelle de tout ce qui a pu se passer cette soirée là, dans les moindres détails. De la couleur de sa cravate à celle de la voiture dans laquelle il s'est enfuit, de la lueur de rage dans ses yeux jusqu'à cette cicatrice qui allait désormais déformé mon visage, du nombre d'étoiles dans le ciel aux nombres de coups qu'il a pu me donner. Du nombre de respiration que j'ai ratées.

Je me rappelle aussi être rentré et avoir fait couler l'eau dans la baignoire, presque à en faire couler l'eau au sol. De la glaceur de l'eau quand je m'y suis mis à l'intérieur, avec mes vêtements que j'avais remis. De la douleur de mes plaies au contact de cette eau si froide. Et de mes larmes, mes larmes. Toujours mes larmes.

J'ai pourtant essayé de me révolter, un jour. J'ai envoyé mon poing dans la tête de Zoro, qui a finalement fini dans celle de Perona, qui est partie en larmes me dénoncer au surveillant. Puis il y a encore eut la voix du blond, de mon ancien frère de cœur, qui a résonné dans ma tête comme un avertissement à ma propre existence : « Il vaut mieux pour ta petite gueule, que tu la fermes quand tu t'assoiras sur la chaise en face du dirlo', sinon t'imagines même pas comment tu vas foutre ta famille dans la merde ». Finalement, c'est un peu lui le porte parole du groupe. Le beau parleur aux allures de beau gosse.

Je ne te raconte même pas le savon que je me suis pris, comme quoi c'était inacceptable de frapper une fille au visage, et qu'il fallait immédiatement que je me remette en question, si je ne voulais pas être renvoyé.

Depuis plus de trois ans, je me fais insulter, rabaisser, frapper, humilier quotidiennement, sans que personne ne vienne à mon secours. Et quand je trouve le courage de répliquer, de faire ma propre justice, je dois rédiger une dissertation de six pages, sur « La place de la femme dans la société et le respect qui lui est dû ». Et bien, elle est belle la Justice. À ce niveau là, même le Joker est meilleur justicier que vous.

Maman, je pleure.

Je pleure parce que ça fait mal. Parce que tout le monde s'en fout de moi. Parce que j'en ai marre. Parce que je vois bien que Ace et Sabo se font du souci pour moi. Parce que je ne peux pas mettre mes vêtements sans grimacer de douleur, parce que le tissu a touché soit un de mes bleus soit une des mes coupures. Parce que c'est trop pour moi. Parce que tu me manques, parce que ma vie d'avant me manque. Parce que je m'efforce de garder la tête haute pendant que d'autres essayent de me la baisser, et que ça fait mal à mes pauvres épaules qui n'arrivent plus à supporter son poids. Parce que j'ai des bonnes notes, que ma famille a une bonne situation, parce que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, et que cela m'attire les foudres des jaloux insatisfaits de leur vie. Parce que c'est tellement plus facile, de se mettre à dix contre un, plutôt que de faire un combat dans les règles. Parce que finalement c'est drôle, de se moquer d'une personne à cause de ses différences, parce qu'elle ne rentre pas dans les normes qu'on lui impose.

Parce que j'ai seize ans, et que tous les soirs en me couchant, je me demande si l'univers ne se porterait pas mieux, en apprenant ma mort.

Maman.

Tu ne peux pas me sauver. Je ne peux même plus me sauver moi-même.

Je suis fatigué Maman. Fatigué de tout ça.

61% des élèves harcelés disent avoir des idées suicidaires.

85% des faits de harcèlement ont lieu dans le cadre d'un groupe.

3,4%, soit 73 000 lycéens sont victimes de harcèlement.

25,4% d'enfants sont victimes de harcèlement au cours de leur apprentissage scolaire.

 **Réagissez.**

Et voila, terminé. (En espérant que vous aillez tenu x))

Je vous dis à bientôt pour une prochaine publi' !

Pleins de bisous sur vous,

Zodiaaque.


End file.
